Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 2 - Oggy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"
Cast *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Razoul and His Guards - The Six Gumgang (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Woman at The Window - Sculley Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Laughing Women - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty), and Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Necklace Man and Woman - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Grandma Fa (Mulan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Transcript *(the next morning, at the streets of Agrabah, a little boy named Oggy, who is the main hero of this film, runs through the streets) *Runt: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. (he and his minions, Dixie, Wilbur, Lunk and Goof charge toward him) *Oggy: Oh dear. Does he mean all this for a loaf of bread? (schemes for a moment) Ha-ha! (jumps off and lets out of a Goofy Holler and lands safely on the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (Sculley Maid gasps as Oggy arrives and groans. He looks up, worried) What an earth? *Runt: There he is. *Goof: You won't get away so easy. *Oggy: You think that was easy? (Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, and Mimi Caty laugh at Oggy) *Runt: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. *Oggy: Good morning, ladies. *Ms. Keane: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Oggy? *Oggy: What?! Trouble? No way. You must be joking. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *Runt: Gotcha! *Oggy: Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. You know what? I never really believed that violence never solved anything anyway. *Runt: And this time... (Kimba the White Lion jumps onto Runt and scares him) *Kimba: Surprise! (Runt jumps and says 'Yikes!' as Kimba jumps on his hat and blinds him with his goggles) *Oggy: (chuckles) Perfect timing, Kimba. As usual. *Kimba: Thanks! *Oggy: Now, come on. Let's get out of here. *Kimba: Right behind you, Oggy! (as the One Jump Ahead (One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack) plays) *Oggy: (sings while running with Kimba to avoid Runt and his minions) I've got to keep...one jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke! *Runt, Wilbur, Lunk, and Goof: (sing) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! *Oggy (sings): Just a little snack, guys! *Runt, Dixie, Wilbur, Lunk, and Goof: (sing) Rip him open, take it back guys! *Oggy: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, I could use a friend or two! *The Equestria Girls: (singing): Who? Oh, it's sad Oggy, who has hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime. *Princess Celestia: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! *Oggy: (sings while continuing to run) Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. *Runt: There he is. *Oggy: (continues to sing) One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (the grounds continue to pursue Oggy, who escapes until Dixie bumps into a wall) *Kimba and Owner: Stop, thief! Vandal! *Oggy: Kimba! *Richard Watterson: Outrage! *Grandma Fa: Scandal! *Oggy: (pulls Kimba with him): Let's not be too hasty *Madam Mim (sings): Still I think he's rather tasty *Kimba: (sings) Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along! *Runt, Dixie, Wilbur, Lunk, and Goof: Wrong. (search around the streets for Oggy) *Madam Mim: You'd better run. (Laughs) *Runt: Get him! (Oggy flees, taking Kimba with him. Runt and his minions are now after Kimba, who stops them by grabbing two lightsabers, which ignite, revealing one being purple and the other being orange) *Kimba: Stop right there! *Lunk: Look out! He's got two lightsabers! *Kimba: I'm warning you. *Runt: You idiots-- we've ALL got lightsabers!! (he and his minions all take out their red lightsabers and continue to pursue Kimba, who follows Oggy up a ladder as the two heroes grab a pump trolley and flee until they are pursued by Runt and his minions, who are riding some motorbikes) Don't let him get away! *Oggy: (sings) One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! *Crowd: Vandal! *Oggy: (sings) One hop ahead of the hump! *Crowd: Street rat! *Oggy: (sings) One trick ahead of disaster. *Crowd: Scoundrel! *Oggy: (sings) They're quick--but I'm much faster. *Crowd: Take that! *Oggy: (sings) Here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump! (he and Boots jump off the pump trolley, which falls with the motorbikes following with all the guards following as well) *Runt, Dixie, Wilbur, Lunk, and Goof: (let a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (the pump trolley and the motorbikes crash into each other and explode and leave Runt and his guards alive after letting a Wilhelm Scream in the crash) *Oggy: Catch you later, guys! Sometimes, it's just way too easy! *Runt: Drat, drat, and double drat! Darn, darn, darn, darny, darn! (begins going out of control and wrecking everything and growls angrily) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs